ʂմղƈlმղ: Book 1: Rising Tide: DISCONTINUED
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: -
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Welcome to the remake of the popular SunClan series! Redone in pristine detail and quality and brimming with your favorite characters! (Wow... that sounded cheesy) I want to welcome my old fans and new fans alike! And... don't go to the first version after reading this... it's horrible...**_

* * *

This story takes place several moons since the last cat that lived through the Dark Forest Battle passed away.

Just three moons ago a huge group of loners, rogues, and kittypets assembled and slaughtered most of the Clan Cats without warning, leaving just a handful of warriors in each clan.

I do not own warriors.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Lightstar- light ginger tom with amber eyes (mate: Berryhawk)

Deputy: Echoclaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Silverwhisper)

Medicine Cat: Roseheart- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Berryhawk- Black she-cat with white paws, green eyes (mate: Lightstar, apprentice: Moonpaw)

Nightshadow- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

Saltnose- Gray and white spotted tom with blue eyes (mate: Mossfur)

Grainfoot- Brown tom with lighter colored feet, amber eyes

Silverwhisper- silver and white spotted she-cat with darker colored stripes, amber eyes (mate: Echoclaw)

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- long haired gray she-cat (mentor: Berryhawk)

Queens:

Mossfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Saltnose)

Kits:

Dashkit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mossfur's)

Ashkit- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (Mossfur's)

Elders:

Shadowmoon- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- crème she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Deputy: Rabbitleap- brown tom with amber eyes (mate: Seasong)

Medicine Cat: Hawkherb- silver tabby tom, blind blue eyes (apprentice: Swimpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Vineclaw)

Bushtail- Black tom with green eyes

Whisperwind- brown she-cat with green eyes

Vineclaw- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur, apprentice: Swamppaw)

Apprentices:

Swamppaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Vineclaw)

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (parents: Blizzardfur and Vineclaw, mentor: Honeystar)

Swimpaw- light gray tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes, River clan medicine cat apprentice (training with Thunderclan b/c Riverclan lost their medicine cat in the rogue war)

Queens:

Seasong- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: (3 moons)

Fishkit- Grey tom with amber eyes

Deerkit- brown tom with green eyes

Leafkit- dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Elders:

Flamesky- ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Jetstar- pure black tom with gray eyes (mate: Mistlark)

Deputy: Flashfoot- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Ambereye- Ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye

Warriors:

Huskleaf- Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Gopherpaw)

Rollingbreeze- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Crowwing)

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Rollingbreeze)

Grasswhisker- Yellowish she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Crystalpaw)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Grasswhisker)

Gopherpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes (mentor: Huskleaf)

Queens:

Greenlily- ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (mate: unknown, expecting kits in a couple of moons)

Mistlark- Gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Jetstar, kits: Redkit, Volekit)

Kits:

Redkit- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Mistlark's)

Volekit- Gray and black spotted tom with grayish eyes, no tail (Mistlark's)

* * *

**RiverClan: **

Leader: Tanstar- badly scarred yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hookfish- Bluish tom with blue eyes, missing an eye (mate: Kalefrost)

Medicine Cat: None, killed by rouges

Warriors:

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Kalefrost- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate: Hookfish)

Mistyfog- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Fisherpaw- russet tom with bright green eyes

Queens:

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes (mate: killed by rogues, kits: Lastkit)

Kits:

Lastkit- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (Sweethoney)

* * *

**Rouges:**

Ash- dark gray tom with blue eyes (Brooke and Mandy's father)

Havana- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (kits: Brooke, Mandy)

Brooke- small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, crystal blue eyes

Mandy- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Dagger- Huge black tom with green eyes

* * *

**Prologue:**

The warm sun dappled the forest, the big oak leaves blocking it in certain spots. A ginger tabby shape pushed through the thick undergrowth, approaching one of the only clearings in miles.

"Firestar!" a tawny colored warrior greeted the tom.

"Hello Russetfur," Firestar dipped his head to the former Shadowclan deputy.

"Jayfeather said to meet him at Moonrocks. He wants the four to be there along with a couple of Shadowclan representatives. He said it's something important," Russetfur rolled her eyes, "Important enough to drag me through the deep forest to fetch you ThunderClan cats."

Firestar ignored her barbed comment, "Ok, I'll be there. I'll fetch Dovewing and Lionstar," he vanished into the lush ferns.

The sun had set before Firestar, Lionstar, and Dovewing made their way to the outcropping of jagged rocks that pointed up to the night sky. Out of the undergrowth opposite of them emerged Russetfur, Blackstar, and another former Shadowclan leader from after the Dark forest war, Hopestar.

"Hello, Lionstar," Hopestar dipped her head respectfully, "Dovewing, Firestar. I expected Jayfeather wants us to enter."

"Of course," a cranky voice came from inside the circle of rocks.

Blackstar took the lead and leaped over one of the crumpling rocks, the others following him. Inside a small pool of water reflected the moon, Jayfeather sitting down beside it.

"Take your seats," the medicine cat commanded.

Russetfur rolled her eyes, "What's this about Jayfeather? Is this another one of your foolish suggestions to bring Half Moon here?"

Jayfeather flinched, "No… it's something of… much… importance to all of you."

"Then speak, my friend," Blackstar's white coat glowed in the moon light.

Jayfeather took a deep breath, "I have been given a prophecy."

Firestar stood up, "The last one brought great disaster to the clans, one of the doom and destruction the rogue war brought on. Will you tell us what this says?"

Jayfeather paused, "The brook seems to not have much power behind it. Yet, do not be fooled. A cat shall arise from her ashes and start a new era. She shall bring hope to the hopeless and the clans will despise her. She shall take all the depressed and bring them life. She shall rise out of the shadows and become thunder. But she will not stop at thunder. She shall bring sun to the forest. But another, a name of fear, shall be the father of the sun and another war shall be brought on the clans if a star is not guided by the wish of another. In the end, the clan's fate is brought on by many, but only one can change it."

"Well, it seems like this cat will do good, maybe she will even create a clan," Lionstar suggested.

"Fool. She will take land that belongs to the four clans! Shadowclan will lose territory because of her!" Russetfur hissed.

"Wait," Firestar commanded. "The prophecy says she would help the depressed and weak. That also means she probably wouldn't steal territory, which would just make more depressed and weak cats. Anyways, we can't just go and find this cat and kill her. We're Starclan, we don't kill cats! I think this cat should be given a chance."

"Just like you Firestar, to take pity on the weak," a voice sounded out of the ferns as a small slate blue she-cat stepped out, "Riverclan was destroyed because your 'clan' was too busy trying to convince the rouges to stop fighting! Riverclan is now down to only six warriors, an apprentice, and one kit! They have no medicine cat to take care of them."

"Padstar, hold up, it's because of Thunderclan that Riverclan is getting Swimpaw back when she's fully trained as a medicine cat!" Dovewing pointed out to the old Riverclan leader.

"It is decided," Hopestar echoed, "That this cat must fulfill this prophecy. No Starclan cat is to get in her way."

Russetfur let out a hiss as she backed out of the clearing. Blackstar gave the other Starclan cats a shrug before following her.

"I hope your happy," Padstar leaped after the two ShadowClan cats with an angry glare, "The prophecy says nothing about her helping RiverClan, so she could just die for all I care."

Firestar calmly watched her exit the clearing and he muttered, "I think your wrong, Padstar, I think you're very wrong."

* * *

_**A/N: So, do you like it? If I get some reviews I will continue, I just hope this one's as popular as the first!**_

_**~Willow**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Sorry, this is short. I defeated Nanowrimo! 50,000 words in one month! I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Make sure to send me more reviews! XP & Happy early Merry Christmas... remember that Christ is the Reason for the Season!_**

* * *

**Ch.1**

The moist air clung to every cats pelt, grumbles echoing from the clearing as the patrols returned in anxious waiting for the storm to break.

"Lightstar! Nightshadow's border patrol has yet to return!" a dark brown tabby yelled.

Lightstar's amber eyes widened, "I'll go find them. Echoclaw, you better get everybody in their dens and make sure that we are only missing his patrol."

"Yes sir! Berryhawk and Moonpaw were on that patrol to," Echoclaw added.

"Okay, thanks," Lightstar leaped off of the charred pine stump that he had been sitting on and dashed out of camp.

The first raindrop hit his short light ginger fur and his pace quickened. The clouds continued to darken as he made his way to the ThunderClan border. Lightning flashed through the sky followed by the load roar of thunder. The tangy scent of ThunderClan reached Lightstar's nose.

"Lightstar! Over here!" Nightshadow called out.

The ShadowClan leader directed his gaze to a large bush were the patrol had sheltered. Nightshadow and Berryhawk each had a small kit dangling from their mouths.

"We need to get back to camp!" Lightstar called out, ignoring for the moment the two strays, "You'll fry if you stay there!"

The three cats squeezed out from under the bush and followed their leader in a mad dash back to camp.

"Nightshadow, Berryhawk, drop the kits in the nursery, I'll tell Mossfur to watch over them, and then get yourselves to the warriors den. Moonpaw, go to the apprentice's den," Lightstar commanded as the cats neared camp.

His commands were followed perfectly, and he found himself dripping wet and hovering above the two kits in the nursery.

"Lightstar! Dashkit and Ashkit will catch a cold with you bringing all that water into camp," Mossfur wrapped her dark brown tail around her own two kits, starring at the two new arrivals, "And where did you get these little ones?"

Lightstar dipped his head to the queen, "I'm sorry, Mossfur, but these kits were found homeless out in the forest. They need a mother to watch out for them, at least until we find their real one."

Mossfur nodded and drew the kits closer to her belly, "What are your names, small ones?"

The light ginger she-kit spoke up, "I'm Mandy, and she's Brooke, she's blind," she said quietly, falling asleep.

"Very well," Lightstar straightened up, "Mandy shall now be known as Sandykit, Brooke shall now be known as Brookkit. Sandykit will stay in the clan and be trained, and Brookkit will be a queen or a medicine cat."

* * *

Brookkit tested out the ground underneath her paws.

"She hasn't even taken a step out of the den yet," a scornful voice met her ears.

"Oh, be quiet Dashkit, she's also a moon younger than we are," Ashkit cuffed her brother gently, "Come on, Brookkit! One more step and you'll be out!"

Brookkit stretched out her paw and felt the ground underneath her. At least she wasn't all that blind… she could see the darker, blurry shapes of Dashkit, Ashkit, and Sandykit ahead.

"Let's play tadpole catch!" Ashkit squealed, making her way over to a large, murky puddle near the outside of camp that was swimming with tadpoles.

Dashkit and Sandykit quickly followed her. Brookkit sat outside of the nursery with nothing to do except stare into space.

_Am I destined to do nothing FOREVER?_

* * *

**_A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know how you feel about it in a review!_**

**_Question to the reviewers:_**

**_Which clan would you be from if you could pick one?_**

**_A) ShadowClan_**

**_B) RiverClan _**

**_C) WindClan_**

**_D) ThunderClan_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_~Willow_**


End file.
